


big brother, i'm just like you

by bananamhlk



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Assisted Self Harm, Assisted Suicide, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Found Family, Graphic Description, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, In a way, Like its bad, Manipulation, Medical Inaccuracies, Other, Overdose, Self-Harm, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Suicide Attempt, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Nearly Dies (Video Blogging RPF), Toxic Friendships, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dont read if youre sensitive, dream is bad, graphic self harm descriptions, i love tubbo, i think thats how you use that tag?, idk - Freeform, if i had feelings i wouldve cried writing this, or what i think is graphic, sbi, sbi as a family, somewhat child neglect, theres comfort at the end, tubbo is good, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamhlk/pseuds/bananamhlk
Summary: Tommy's been with his new family for several months, but he still doesn't seem to feel like they care for him or that he fits in. Luckily, senior student Dream steps in to help him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 225





	big brother, i'm just like you

**Author's Note:**

> hihihi i haven't written in a really long time!!! but i suddenly thought of this last night as i was falling asleep and then spent four hours writing it today instead of paying attention to my classes. i hope u enjoy and i hope u cry i love making people sad <333
> 
> trigger warning for descriptions of self harm & assisted self harm, as well as suicide !!
> 
> also idk how hospitals work cos the last time i was in one i was like 4 so yeah uhh dont hold that part against me ok thnx bye enjoy !! 
> 
> \- 
> 
> i stole my moms laptop to post this because my computer is still broken . and i am too lazy to go ahead and edit everything and make the text is proper bc i have places to be i am a busy gal !!!! i really wanted to get this posted though i might edit when i come home from dance <33 ok bye now LOL enjoy

The Watson house was no stranger to mental health issues. Techno and Wilbur have both gone through therapy, however for somewhat different reasons. Techno wanting to go because he thought he had ADHD when he was young (and he did), and Wilbur… Wilbur was tough on himself.

Tommy remembers when he was first taken in by Phil. He felt like he didn't belong, granted he still feels like the same way most of the time. Techno and Wilbur had been living with Phil for years, having been adopted by him when they were young, meanwhile Tommy had only arrived a couple months beforehand. It was okay now, since he didn't fight with Wilbur every five minutes. The two had grown closer, and he was happy about that. 

But he still doesn't seem to fit in.

-

"Maybe you need to do something drastic to get his attention. Like throw a party." Tubbo said as the two boys walked around the park. 

"A party? Really, Tubbo?" Tommy furrows his eyebrows, drawing a stick through the dirt.

Tubbo hums, "Yeah! Or maybe go to one? Like sneak out in the middle of the night and purposely get caught when you come home! Maybe Phil will do something then?" 

Tommy sighs in response, continuing to draw in the dirt. "Tubbo, Phil doesn't care about me. I get into fights all the time, and I come home late with blood and bruises but he still doesn't even spare me a glance. Wilbur is always the one asking me if I'm okay, and Techno only asks me if I win. Phil? Doesn't do a single thing."

There's a moment of silence between the two as Tubbo thinks and Tommy doesn't say a word. The cold breeze blows through Tommy's jacket, making him shiver.

Maybe if I get myself sick he'll pay attention to me. No, that wouldn't work. Wilbur would just look after me. Tommy thinks to himself.

Tubbo's phone rings, and Tommy can barely hear the boy's mother on the phone telling him he needs to come home soon. 

"Go home, big man. I'll be fine." Tommy looks up from the ground as the phone call ends, giving Tubbo a slight smile.

"Okay, sorry I couldn't help that much Tommy. I'll see you tomorrow!" Tubbo exclaims, running off to get home. 

Tommy drops the stick into the dirt, and walks over to a nearby bench. He sits in the quiet, he doesn't know how long for, until a voice suddenly breaks the silence. 

"You know, you have to do more than do stupid shit if you want your dad to notice you."

Tommy looks up, meeting eyes with a blond haired boy.

"He's not my dad," he mumbles.

The blond boy lets out an airy chuckle, "You're Wilbur's brother, aren't you?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Tommy, right? I'm Dream," the blond, Dream, holds out his hand for Tommy to shake it. Tommy takes it.

"That's a weird ass name." Tommy says. Dream laughs again at the younger boys banter.

Dream ignores what Tommy says as he continues, "Well, Tommy, if you want Phil to notice you, you're going to have to be more than just do dumb teenager shit. He doesn't care about rebellious teenagers, he probably thinks you're going through a phase." 

Tommy furrows his brows as he looks at Dream, "What are you trying to get at here?" 

The smile on the older blond boys face grows, "You know what Wilbur was like before you came along, right? All the pain he put himself through, don't you know about that?"

"He doesn't really talk about it much, but I guess I know about it a little."

Tommy knew all about it. Wilbur wasn't happy before Tommy came along. He knows about Wilbur's poor mental health. He knows about Wilbur's self harm. He knows about Wilbur's attempts and his trips to the hospital. But Wilbur had gotten so much better. He had a therapist, and he went to in-patient. And once him and Tommy finally got along, it's like none of that ever happened. 

"Well, Tommy, what I'm saying is is that you need to do something like that. Wilbur always had Phil's attention, didn't he? If you pull a stunt like Wilbur, his eyes would finally be on you." Dream smiled, his voice laced with something that Tommy couldn't quite put his finger on. "Here, give me your phone so I can put my number in. I'll help you pull it off, alright? Just hit me up whenever."

Tommy hands him his phone, and Dream puts in his contact and sends himself a text so he'll know that it's Tommy. 

"See you around, kid." Dream smirks. Tommy watches him walk off.

What just happened?

-

Tommy walks through the door to the house. The lights are on, and he can smell whatever was being made for dinner. It was almost six. 

He places his bag by the door (like he always does) and takes off his shoes, before walking into the kitchen. Phil is stirring something around in a skillet pan.

"Hi, Phil." Tommy mumbles. Dream is on his mind.

"Hi, Toms! How was your day today?" Phil asks, in his peppy voice. 

Tommy shrugs his shoulders, "It was okay. I met some guy at the park today, I think he's Wilbur's age." 

Phil smiles, "That's good to hear! Always nice to make new friends."

The boy hums, "yeah."

Tommy heads up to his room, and falls into his bed. He knows he has homework, and has to answer Tubbo's probably one billion text messages, but all he can think about is Dream. What did he mean by help?

There's a knock on his door, and he sits up. 

Pink hair peaks through the door, "Phil says dinner is ready." 

Tommy sighs, "Tell him I'm not hungry."

Techno rolls his eyes, "Tommy, you are literally a twig. Come downstairs and eat dinner." 

Tommy rolls away from facing his door and picks up his phone, now facing his wall. "The fuck are you gonna do about it? Tell Phil? He won't care." 

Techno hums, "Mm, I'll tell Wilbur."

"Go ahead then, I don't care."

There's silence, followed by his door closing and footsteps going down the stairs. Tommy clicks on Dream's contact, and quickly shoots him a text.

Tommy  
what did you mean by 'help' me?

The message is quickly read, and three little dots pop up in the corner to show Dream is typing. Tommy listens to what's going on throughout the house. He hears light footsteps, and what he can assume is Techno talking to Wilbur. 

Dream  
Exactly what I mean, kid. I'll help you. get you what you need, help you do what you need to do. you been thinking about it?

Tommy hears somebody approach his door. He knows it's Wilbur.

Tommy  
yeah.

There's a knock on his door.

Dream  
Alright, well tell you what. meet me at the park tomorrow after school, but don't bring your friend. I'm going to give you something and I'll show you how to use it right, okay? make sure you don't lose it

There's another knock, and a quiet "Toms?"

Tommy  
okay, I'll be there. I'll make sure tubbo doesn't come with me, he might be a bit disappointed though. I've got to go now Wilbur is annoying me.

The door to his bedroom slowly creeks open, and he knows he can't get out of the conversation. Wilbur has always been like this towards him, Tommy knows that Wilbur doesn't want him to end up like him.

Dream  
Do not tell Wilbur about me. See you later Tommy :)

"Toms, are you okay?" Wilbur asks, stepping into his room and leaning against the wa

"I'm fine, I'm just not hungry. Go away." Tommy mumbles, quickly opening up his discord messages with Tubbo. 

"Your lunch was almost seven hours ago, you need to come downstairs and eat dinner. And I know you didn't eat breakfast either, you're not a breakfast person." Wilbur says, crossing his arms.

"I said go away! Get the fuck out of my room!" Tommy screams, whipping his pillow at Wilbur before quickly turning away. He doesn't know why he's fuming. He just wants to be left alone.

"Fine, be like that." Wilbur says, leaving his room and shutting the door behind him. Tommy knows the entire house could hear him screaming.

Tommy sighs, and blinks rapidly. He doesn't really know why he is so upset now. He clicks off his phone after shooting off a text to Tubbo, and closes his eyes. He falls asleep quicker than normal.

When Tommy next wakes up, it's the next morning. The sunlight is spilling into his room, through his open blinds. He knows Wilbur came in, because he always keeps his blinds shut. 

He gets out of his bed, realizing he didn't even change into his pajamas before he passed out. Slowly, he changes into another set of clothes, before picking up his phone. He and Tubbo share their good morning texts, and Tommy finally leaves his room. 

He walks around the house quietly, not wanting to get caught. He puts on his shoes and slings his bag over his shoulder, deciding he's going to take the long walk to school instead of getting a ride with his 'older brothers.'

He puts in his earbuds as he walks, and rubs his eyes. His stomach growls, but he ignores it. Tubbo probably has a granola bar in his bag. 

Tommy sees Tubbo waiting for him as he finally approaches the school. He looks around for a brief second, and he meets Dream's gaze. Dream has a smirk on his face, and he nods his head in a way Tommy doesn't quite get. 

"Tommy!!! Over here!" Tubbo yells, snapping Tommy out of his daze. He moves to look at Tubbo and grins.

"Tubbo!!" Tommy smiles, picking up his pace a tad bit. His best friend always puts him in a good mood.

"Tubbo, do you have a granola bar by any chance? I'm a bit-" Tommy says, before feeling a hand abruptly land on his shoulder.

He turns around, his blue eyes meeting green eyes. There's a mutual understanding between the two, before the hand leaves his shoulder and Dream walks away from the pair. Tommy's eyes follow him as he walks away, before landing on the car in the student parking lot. Wilbur and Techno are here.

"What was that, Tommy?" Tubbo asks, a curious and somewhat concerned look on his face.

"Nevermind, let's just go inside," Tommy answers, pushing Tubbo towards the doors to go inside. 

-

Tommy heads towards the park after school like he always does, tapping on his phone. He feels bad for Tubbo, after coming up with a lame excuse. The two always walked home together since they lived close to each other instead of getting a ride. 

When he finally arrives, he can see Dream waiting for him. His blonde hair and green hoodie sticking out against today's dreary skies.

"Hi Dream." Tommy says, taking a few steps closer to him. 

Dream looks up from his spot on the bench, and pats the space next to him. Tommy sits down. "Hi Tommy, a bit late aren't you?"

Tommy hums, "Yeah, sorry about that. Had to convince Tubbo that I couldn't walk with him today. He went straight home, though. Which I guess is good."

Dream doesn't say anything in response, instead he digs something out of his pocket.

"Alright Tommy, here's what you're going to do," he starts, taking Tommy's hand and placing a small object in it. He folds his hand into a fit, and Tommy can feel something dig into his skin. After Dream pulls his hand away, Tommy takes a look. It's a small blade.

"You are going to use this, alright? And just drag it across your skin, easy peasy. It'll probably sting, but you'll get used to it." Dream smiles at the boy. Tommy picks it up his hand to observe it, before Dream is holding his hand and guiding it towards his arms. When did his jacket sleeves get pushed up?

"I'll show you, okay? It's simple, really. Just like your big brother Wilbur." Dream whispers, making Tommy dig the blade into his wrist before dragging it across. It stings, and when Dream finally pulls away Tommy can see blood forming on the line across his skin. 

"See? Easy. Promise me you won't lose it though, alright? It wouldn't be good if you did." Dream says, grasping the cut on Tommy's arm and pushing down aggressively. 

Tommy whimpers, the sting turning into pain, "I-I promise, Dream."

"Good." Dream pats him on the back, before standing up. "I'll be off now. You better get home too, Tommy. Not that nobody would really notice." The older blond then walks off. 

Tommy sniffles, and feels tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. He wipes at his cheeks as he feels them start to spill, and makes his way home. 

When he finally enters the house, nobody says a word. Tommy doesn't think anybody sees the tears on his face as he drops his bag and takes off his shoes. Doesn't think anybody sees as he heads into the bathroom to wash his arm. 

He locks the bathroom door and pulls off his jacket. He looks at the cut on his arm, before taking out the blade again. He quickly makes his decision.

Tommy pulls up the sleeve of his shirt, and digs the small piece of metal into his upper arms around his shoulders. This way, if anybody saw the cut on his wrist, they wouldn't see more. 

Tommy spaces out, and is startled at a knock at the door.

"You good in there? You've been in there for a while." Techno's voice carries from the opposite side of the door.

"Uh.. yeah, I'm- I'm fine." Tommy says. He hears Techno hum something about him being suspicious, and Tommy quickly slips his jacket back on and hides the metal blade before exiting the bathroom. As soon as he throws open the door, he's met with all three of his family members.

"Are you okay?" Phil asks, a soft smile on his face. 

It's working, oh my god it's working Tommy thinks to himself. He knows about how Wilbur would lock himself in the bathroom for long periods of time. He knows how Techno found Wilbur in the tub with his arms all cut up.

Tommy watches as their faces grow in concern, and he nods in response. "Yes? I just don't feel that good." 

Phil grabs Tommy's hands, "Just tell us next time, okay? You scared us."

Tommy is pulled into a hug, and his eyes are blown wide. Is this really happening? 

"I will."

-

Over the course of the next few weeks, Tommy is periodically meeting with Dream. He's got marks all over his arms, now extending onto his wrists. Dream told him that if he really wanted to get noticed he should put them there too. They extended to his thighs now, too.

He had been doing so good, Dream praising him every time he saw new marks on the younger's skin. Sadly, he had lost the small metal razor blade. 

Tommy was crying as he stood in front of Dream, sniffling and rubbing at his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I lost it. Please don't hate me, Dream, you're the only one who's ever cared." Tommy cried as Dream pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back in a soothing and calming way. He shook violently, his sobs aggressive mixed with the cold chill of the wind. He's been skipping meals now, too. Dream said it would help. His hoodies and sweaters no longer kept him warm as winter approached.

"Oh Tommy," Dream said endearingly, before suddenly pushing the boy away and grabbing at his collar. "I told you not to fucking lose it! Now what are you going to do to get them to give you there attention, hm? Nothing? You're right, I was the only one who ever cared about you, but it seems to me that you don't care about me!" Dream yelled, shoving the boy. Tommy cried louder. "What, not even going to answer me?" He exclaims, dropping Tommy to the ground. 

"Dream, please, I- I do care, I promise," Tommy sobs, clutching his chest. Panic fills him, making it harder for him to breathe. He hurt Dream. 

"If you really do care, Toms, when you get home you're going to head straight to your medicine cabinet and take as many pills as you can. Don't care what they are, as long as they make you pass out." Dream says, his hands in his pockets as he stares down at Dream. 

"B-But won't I die?" Tommy stutters out, choking on his words.

"Of course not, I'm always there to help you. And if you do it right, your family will finally see you. I have to go now, Tommy. Text me later, okay? And do me a favor, don't tell that Tubbo kid. He's gotten pretty suspicious, hasn't he?" Dream says, bending down to the ground to look at Tommy. He ruffles the younger's hair, before standing back up and walking away. 

Tommy struggles as he gets off of the ground, and make his way home.

Several hours later, after another dinner that Tommy's skipped, Tommy is in the bathroom. He's staring at the bottle of painkillers, the one he normally takes when he has a headache. He doesn't notice the door being pushed open, or the concerned look on Wilbur's face. 

"Tommy?"

Tommy jumps, his head whipping to the side. "Oh, hello Wilbur." 

"What are you doing?" Wilbur asks, sounding out of breath. He's panting.

"I have a headache," Tommy says, the lie spilling out of his mouth easily. Will abruptly takes the pill bottle out of Tommy's hands, pops it open and takes out two pills, before handing them to Tommy. He closes the bottle and puts it on the top shelf of the cabinet (not where it normally resides), and steers Tommy out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. He sits Tommy on the bed and fetches a glass of water in record time, before sitting next to him on the bed. Tommy feels like he's in a daze.

"Are you okay?" Wilbur asks. It's a simple question.

But it makes Tommy break. 

He feels the tears streaming down his face, and the way his breath picks up. Wilbur pulls him into a hug, and Tommy wails. His cries get louder and louder, and he knows Phil and Techno can hear him. The walls are thin. 

"Oh Toms," Wilbur says calmly, running a hand through Tommy's hair and across his back. It feels comforting. More comforting than Dream. "What's wrong?"

"Does anybody care?" Tommy stutters out, paying no attention to the rapid approaching foot steps. 

"What do you mean, Tommy? Of course I care." Wilbur says, pulling back a little bit to look at Tommy. He wipes the tears away from his cheeks. Tommy's vision is blurry, but he can tell that Wilbur is crying too.

"Do you? Do you really care? Does Techno care? Does Phil care?" Tommy asks, stressing Phil's name. He hopes he got his point across.

"Of course Tommy! Of course I care, of course Techno and Phil care. See, Tech even came to see you because he heard you crying." Wilbur says whole heartedly, gesturing to the doorway. Techno is standing there, his pink hair framing his face. Tommy knows Techno isn't good with feelings or comforting others, but he swiftly takes a seat next to the other two and wraps his arms around Tommy.

Tommy sometimes reminds Techno of Wilbur. Reminds him too much. 

"Where is Phil?" Tommy asks. He knows the answer.

"Tommy, he's at work. He's been working." Techno says in his monotone voice. Tommy sighs.

"Please leave. Both of you please leave." 

And Tommy is once again alone.

-

Hours later, closer to the middle of the night, Phil finally comes home. Wilbur and Techno told him what happened with Tommy, yet he never came to check on him.

He doesn't care about me. He's probably in his bed sleeping. Tommy thinks, looking at the two pain meds that had fallen onto the floor. 

Dream cares about me.

Tommy breathes heavily as he stares at his ceiling. He picks up his phone, and sends a text to dream.

Tommy  
i am doing it now

He waits a couple seconds.

Dream  
Good boy. Phil will finally notice you, just had to be just like your big brother.

Tommy smiles, and clicks off his phone. At this point, it's nearing almost two in the morning. He gets up from his bed and tip toes across his room, and slowly opens his door. Carefully and quietly he sneaks across the hall to the bathroom, where he shuts and locks the door. This time, nobody can stop him.

He opens up the cabinet and stands on his toes to reach the painkillers. He pops open the bottle, and dumps them into his hand. He turns on the faucet, and throws the pills into his mouth. Water forms into his hands, and he pours it into his mouth. He swallows fast, and almost chokes. 

Tommy doesn't feel anything for several minutes. He pulls out his phone to text Dream, when he suddenly feels something like anxiety spike in his body. He sways a bit, before steadying himself on the counter. He opens his chats with Tubbo, knowing he's awake. Tubbo will help him.

Tomm  
ttubo hekp m ples2

Tubbo  
???? are u ok???  
tommy?????

Tommy  
drem said itnwuld workk vut i fel badd

Tubbo  
who?  
wut would work?

Tommy  
the  
tje pills 

Tubbo  
tommy  
what u talkin about  
what pils???  
tommy????  
pls answer

Tommy  
ssaid. tje oills wiuld worj. nake phil ntoice me  
tubb m tired

Tubbo  
tommy plz dont go to sleep  
oh my god  
tommy  
tommy  
tommy please  
tommy answer me  
are you talking about the senior dream?  
tommy  
tommy dont go to sleep  
tommy what pills  
tommy i am calling wilbur

-

The walls in the Watson household are thin, so it's no surprise that the reason Wilbur wakes up is to some sudden, loud thud echoing through the house. 

What the fuck? Wilbur thinks, rubbing his eyes. His phone starts buzzing. Who was calling this late?

"Wilbur," Tubbo's voice echoes through the phone when he answers it. 

"Hello?"

"Wilbur, please go check on Tommy. Please." Tubbo says, his voice panicked. Wilbur sits up abruptly in his bed. 

"What's happening, Tubbo?" Wilbur asks.

"Tommy just texted me, he- he said something about pills? And his typing was all- all horrible- Wilbur I think he did something bad." Tubbo whispers into the phone, speaking fast. 

Wilbur's heart speeds up in an instance. "I'm going to check him now. I'll call you back as soon as I can Tubbo." He says, quickly hanging up the phone. He doesn't try to be quiet as he runs through the hall and into Tommy's room. He doesn't try to be quiet as he soon after runs to the locked bathroom door after realizing Tommy wasn't sleeping in his bed.

He doesn't try to be quiet as he bangs at the door, screaming Tommy's name at the top of his lungs. He doesn't try to be quiet when Techno leaves his room or when Phil finally comes up the stairs. He continues to pound on the door, screaming for Tommy, before Techno finally moves him to break open the door.

Wilbur is of course, the first to rush in. He drops to the ground in an instance, seeing the pill bottle and Tommy sprawled out on the floor. He pulls Tommy's head into his lap and cries.

"Just like you," he hears Tommy whisper out.

He doesn't know who called it, but an ambulance arrives fast and suddenly Wilbur is in the back of one with a knocked out younger brother on their way to the hospital. 

Soon enough he sits in the waiting room with his head in his hands, and knows that Phil called Tubbo's parents because the boy is soon walking in with tear tracks staining his face. Immediately, everybody is being pulled into a hug.

"What do you think caused him to do this?" Techno asks, kicking his legs back and forth.

"Well, Tommy was asking if anybody cared earlier. But I don't understand why he'd be saying that, because after all our fights him and I have always been close. And Tubbo, of course, cares about him." Wilbur says, his voice raspy from all the screaming he had done. 

"Well, Tommy did tell me about this kid named Dream."

Immediately, all of their heads perk up and look towards Tubbo.

"You said Dream?" Phil asks, his eyes wide. Tubbo nods. "No, no. That can't be good. I knew that kid should've been sent away after what he did." Phil says, rubbing his face.

"It's not like it was your fault, dad." Techno says, slumping in his seat. 

"Dream isn't a good kid," Phil explains to Tubbo, the boy looking nothing but confused. "He bullied Wilbur all the time growing up. Always picks fights with Techno. Pretty sure he got in a physical altercation with his parents once, and was sent away temporarily." 

Tubbo hums, not giving an answer in response. He just looks down to the ground. 

"Are you Tommy's family?" A nurse asks, stepping into the waiting room.

"Yes, that's us! I'm his father, Phil," Phil answers, standing up swiftly. 

The nurse nods, "Tommy is stable now. He'll be okay, but we've discovered a lot of self inflicted wounds on his arms and legs we had to take care of. He should be okay physically when he wakes up, however I can't say he will be mentally. I do suggest setting him up for care and or therapy if you can." 

Phil smiles solemnly, "We will, thank you."

"Can we go in and see him now?" Wilbur asks abruptly. The nurse says yes, and the family is rushing into his room as quick as possible. They gather around the young boy for the night.

-

When Tommy finally opens his eyes, hes met with an abrupt, and blinding white light. 

"Ugh- Can somebody turn that off please?" He asks, moving his arms to cover his eyes. Somebody, he doesn't know who, says his name and shortly after the lights are turned off. He opens his eyes again, and looks to the side.

"Hi, Tubbo." Tommy says, looking at the brunette. Tubbo starts crying.

"Tommy! Never do that again, you scared me so much!" Tubbo exclaims, pulling him into a gentle hug. When he pulls away, Tommy looks around and realizes he's in the hospital. Wilbur and Techno are sharing a chair in a corner, passed out.

"Where is Phil?" 

"Phil went to go get all of us something to eat. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you awake, he was really worried. He cares about you." Tubbo says, holding Tommy's hand closest to him.

"He does?" Tommy questions, disbelief clear in his voice.

"Of course I do, Tommy." Phil's voice comes from the opposite room, the door is open and he's holding containers of food. He places them on a table in the room, before approaching Tommy. "I care about you so much. I'm so sorry that I didn't show you much before, I've been busy lately with my new job but that's no excuse. When you're all set to come home and we get you all situated, I promise you we'll spend more time together."

Tommy sniffles, "Okay." 

Soon, Wilbur and Techno wake up and they all talk, avoiding the obvious, and after a while a doctor comes into the room and announces Tommy is all set to go home. 

When they finally make it there, Tommy notices how clean the place is. He notices that in the kitchen the knives are gone from the block, and he doesn't see the scissors in their usual spot. 

The five of them (Tubbo refused to go to his house) sit in the living room, Phil turning on the tv and putting on Up. Tommy didn't know how Phil knew it was his favorite movie. 

Tommy lays all curled up between his family, a blanket covering him, and falls asleep quickly. He feels content. He feels cared for.

He wakes up hours later in his bed, the house quiet and Tubbo having gone home. He leaves his room and makes his way downstairs, meeting Phil in the kitchen.

"Hi Tommy, how are you feeling?" Phil asks when Tommy sits down on a stool at their kitchen island. 

He shrugs, "I'm okay I guess." 

Phil sits next to him, and rubs Tommy's back. Tommy picks at the bandages wrapped around his wrist. 

"Tommy, I want to talk to you about therapy, if that's okay with you." Phil says quietly, Tommy falling into Phil's side.

Tommy goes silent. He thinks of Dream, and furrows his eyebrows and frowns.

"Okay. I'll do it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll do it. I'm sorry, dad. I know I was being selfish." Tommy whispers out, neither one of them talking about how Tommy let that one word slip out. 

"You weren't being selfish, Toms. You were just being misguided. I saw the messages, bub. He's not going to hurt you anymore," Phil says, the two now fully in a hug. 

Tommy hums, and closes his eyes to hold back tears. "Love you, dad."

"I love you too, Tommy."

**Author's Note:**

> part 2?!?! idk maybe don't hold that against me either because i normally don't write series or make sequels to things i write. it would just be abt like tommy getting better i guess idk but i hope u enjoyed this ok see u later thanks bye maybe read my other stories or dont because they are bad


End file.
